


The Perfect Doll

by Broken_as_shattered_glass (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Gen, Sad Ending, Slavery, not realistic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Broken_as_shattered_glass
Summary: Haley is turned into the perfect play thing for Mack.





	The Perfect Doll

Haley pushed herself as far back in her cage as she could. The metal cuffs rubbed her skin raw, and her wide, black wings ached against her back. However, Haley wasn't thinking about that. The only thing on Haley's mind was the be small. Don't be noticed. Stay down. So Haley did her best to look and act like everybody else. Yet when the old metal door creaked open, Mack walked straight to her with a dangerous smile.

"Good morning, subject 3669. How are you?"

Haley whimpered in reply. Mack pulled a key from his belt and unlocked her cage. He grabbed her chains and roughly pulled Haley out. She wore nothing but a thin, shirt dress, so she was soon shivering in the cold air.

"Feeding time," Mack said as he pushed a small but if meat at the girl. Haley eagerly gulped it down , knowing she would need the protein. Mack lead Haley down a long hallway. They stopped at door 843, just like they always did. Halley's wings fluttered slightly.

The room hadn't changed at all. The "Freaks of West Hall" were getting ready for the show. Haley did a quick headcount. Someone was missing...

"We had to put Max down," Mack smirked. "The audience loved it."

Haley felt bile rise in her throat. Max had been such a sweet kid.

"Tonight, I want 3669 to be the star. Make it cry."

'Shouldn't be hard,' Haley thought.

The other slaves threw a blindfold over her eyes. Haley listened carefully as the curtains opened. People laughed and shouted.

"We have something a little... weird tonight," Mack explained.

The blindfold was ripped off and Haley shrieked. She was surrounded by living dolls and painted clowns. Their forced smiles glinted as they got closer. Haley tried to fly off and found her wings were tied down!

The dolls tore at her skin and pushed needles into her face. White and red paint smeared on her cheeks. Haley cried out as the thick oil ran into her deep cuts. The light faded out almost completely from her vision. At last, the dolls teared her wings from her back, leaving blooded gashes and clots if blood and flesh. Haley couldn't even cry out, for the clowns and sewn her mouth shut. She blacked out from the pain.

When Haley finally wakes up, her body is numb. It is then she understands: she was made into another perfect doll. She's no longer the "freaky bird-child". She would no longer be allowed to feel fear or sadness, only the numbness she felt now.

Haley is now, truly, only subject 3669.

The End


End file.
